Anthem's Report
by Deus Magi
Summary: When Ansem enters the Portal to the darkness, Hallow Bastion is not the only world affected neither is he the only person. A prequel to Kingdom Hearts. Note: Written long before Chain of Memories was released.
1. The Beloved Ruler Anthem

Author's Note on Copyrights: Guess what, kiddies! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yes, I know it would be great if I did, 'cause everyone would get what they want. (Except the whole Sora-Riku pairing. You pervs!) Anyway, the idea behind KH belongs to Squaresoft and Disney Interactive. All characters belong to the same people. Allow me to briefly reiterate: This is a fanfiction.  
  
Chapter one is short (I think), so please R&R. Surely if you have the time to go around reading people's stories, you have the time to tell them what you thought. Even if it's a flame, go ahead and review.  
  
Anthem's Report - Chapter 1  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Hollow Bastion, its residing palace, hovered in radiant splendor over the misty Rising Falls. The sunlight danced along the enormous castle's spirals and arcane, icy moat below. A lone figure stood, gazing longingly into the distance, upon the Great Crescent. His ankles crossed, his gloved hands folded, he wondered.  
  
"How do we coexist," he murmured, as if speaking to the receding sunlight. "How.?"  
  
"You're here again, I see," said a deep voice behind the man.  
  
He turned, smiled. "Squall, I thought your training had been extended today." His orange eyes flashed mischievously. "By none other than yourself, I'd presumed."  
  
Squall nodded, coming forward to join his friend at the balcony. "I guess nothing's ever writen in stone." Squall's expression was stoic, as usual. His spiked auburn hair rustled in the soft breeze, gentle at even this altitude.  
  
Ansem watched him silently. After a minute of unspoken thoughts, Squall glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "Is something the matter, sir?"  
  
Ansem released a chesty laugh, turning his gaze once more toward the distance. "Something is always the matter, my friend. I'm thinking, however, that perhaps this matter might be dealt with." He sighted, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. "Maybe; just maybe."  
  
Squall closed his eyes, stepped backward. "Don't let it get to your head, Master. I know how much a new book excites you." He shrugged. "Just imagine if there were other worlds."  
  
"I will be the one to take note of it," Ansem said calmly, with a sly grin. "Until then."  
  
"'Till then," sighed Squall. "Goodnight, sir." Ansem did not respond, A swift depart from the nimble warrior indicated the normality of that situation. Ansem, too, sighed. His revels would have to wait 'till morning, when placid twilight would not be disturbed. A moment more passed, Ansem turned, made his way to the Lift Stop. This place was a wonder to behold, if simply the castle wasn't. Platforms traveled on gleaming wires, operated by sparking circuits that utilized an ancient magic, transporting their rider to any location of his choosing. Depending on which lift one took, they could go anywhere in the castle.  
  
Ansem chose to travel to the library. He had made a decision that - he felt - he was destiny-bound to follow. He would learn how humans coexisted with that which was known as "darkness". Arriving at the immense library, he headed toward the small desk on the balcony. He opened a drawer and pulled out a notebook, which he opened to the first, fresh page. He reached forward, grabbed an inked quill already on the desk, and wrote.  
  
"Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge. That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that. I am blessed with people's smiles and respect.  
  
"But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand. I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times."  
  
Here he paused, realizing the gravity of his writings. This darkness, spreading throughout the human heart - what could it have possibly meant?  
  
"Darkness... Darkness of the heart.  
  
"How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers.  
  
"I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness." 


	2. Secrecy in the Darkness

Author's Note: Evenin'! It's seven past half past midnight as I write this. What the hey, ya know? (Rikku's getting to me. Damn her!) Anyway, here's chapter two. You can't have waited too long, right? Not a lot of suspense yet. *think, ponder* Once again, Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It is the sole property of Squaresoft and Disney Interactive. This fanfiction, however, belongs to me by all means. You touch-a the ficcy, I break-a you face!  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 2  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Morning dawned, bringing new light to the shadows that clouded Ansem's thoughts. Yet as with all typical laws of science, the shadows only lengthened.  
  
Ansem took to the corridors first thing.  
  
His passing was enough to arouse curious glances from the morning-shift servants. According to the Night Watch, he had been up late flipping through numerous tomes, offering nothing more than an exhausted "I could not sleep". After such a tiring eve, it was a wonder the master had the strength to wake - and so early!  
  
He greeted the servants with his kind words and gentle smile, as if nothing were out of the ordinary. This ploy was enough for them. As long as their blessed king was happy, their home would remain beautiful.  
  
Ansem pushed slowly on the door to the immense library. Every day his collections of knowledge seemed to grow smaller. The weight of his desires only added to his revelation. Before his eyes, his world was shrinking. Was he the only one to notice?  
  
A giggle from above distracted his thoughts for a time. Ansem took a step to the side, looking over, past the rail of the balcony above him. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. "Good morning, ladies," he called.  
  
Aerith turned from her younger friend and smiled down at Ansem. "Sir, it's kind of early to see your face." Yuffie, the sixteen-year-old ninja who had been chatting with her, followed in suit. "Hey! G'mornin', sir. I heard you were up pretty late last night."  
  
Ansem wasn't completely surprised that Yuffie, of all people would know about his late-night studies. His face, however, contorted to a look of shock, to please the girl if nothing else. "You certainly are amazing, Yuffie," he commented as truthfully as he could possibly manage.  
  
"Don't I know it?" Yuffie closed her eyes, waved, and exited. The only reason she had come was to have breakfast with Aerith, who begged not be left alone again. The girl had never been too fond of books or writings. Of course, most anyone would understand why after a few minutes of her company.  
  
Aerith on the other hand had the same, strict interest in knowledge - specifically the creation of the world and its superior beings. Superior beings, the creation of the world. She and Ansem really had a lot in common.  
  
At least that's what Yuffie persisted.  
  
"Aerith," Ansem said, meeting her at the top of the staircase, "I felt I could speak to you."  
  
The young woman cocked her head to the side. "About what, if I might ask?" Ansem waited for Aerith to take a seat before proceeding. Despite his confidence in her advice, he turned his back and leaned on the balcony. Somehow this seemed familiar.  
  
"Darkness of the heart," he murmered. "How is it born?"  
  
The library was the essence of silence that morning. The two were particularly uneasy, being the only ones within. Aerith sighed, slowly. "Anthem, I'm sorry. I-I just don't know." There was a moment of high tension between each word and now within the returning silence. In a sudden physical outburst, Ansem raised his arms, brought them down on the railing. He caught himself before making contact.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"It's been haunting me for weeks now," he breathed. "I can't explain it by far. It's a feeling I have in my breast - my heart."  
  
"Darkness of the heart," murmured Aerith, almost to herself. "I shall keep your questions in my prayers, sir." Ansem once again, kept his final comments to himself. Aerith did not leave. She watched him for what seemed like an eternity. It was too hard for her sentimental conscience. She felt so helpless; the pain they seemed to share continued to grow like-  
  
-Like shadows in a dimly lit room.  
  
She stood, placed a hand on his shoulder. Even through his heavy, long coat, he was cold. "Anthem, what brings these dark wonders to trouble your thoughts?" Ansem remained silent. Aerith leaned forward to see that his face was pale. "Sir?"  
  
Ansem's lips twisted to a smile. "I saw a man lose his heart to the darkness.in my dreams. But why? How?" Even at this ominous retelling, his crazed grin remained. It was almost as if he had enjoyed this strange, new experience.  
  
Aerith was taken aback. This time, she didn't take the silence for granted. She left, and Ansem was alone with his perturbed conceptions. Minutes passed, his smile slowly faded. He buried his face in the sleeves of his coat. As the sun took to the sky, the day grew brighter. Ansem's eyes ached.  
  
********  
  
Ansem spent the remainder of the day in the library, hopelessly searching for some clue to this mind-boggling disturbance to his home. He did not give up, not until the Night Watch came through once more, to find him slumped over numerous books, parchment, and a single, scribbling quill. Little did they realize, these were not the only things that had kept him busy throughout the night and the following morning.  
  
"It is my duty to expose what this darkness really is.  
  
"I shall conduct the following experiments:  
  
"Extract the darkness from a person's heart. Cultivate darkness in a pure heart. Both suppress and amplify the darkness within.  
  
"The experiments caused the test subject's heart to collapse, including those of the most stalwart. How fragile our hearts are! My treatment produced no signs of recovery.  
  
"I confined those who had completely lost their hearts beneath the castle. Some time later, I went below and was greeted by the strangest sight.  
  
"Creatures that seemed born of darkness... What are they? Are they truly sentient beings? Could they be the shadows of those who lost their hearts in my experiments?" 


	3. The Two Faced Flower

Author's Note: Crap on a crap cracker. It's been a while. Vegas sure put me through a lot other than story-writing.like how to make people think about how disgusting smoking was. (If you care to know just how I did that, feel free to ask.) Anyway, in order to get the chapters coming faster, I think a few encouraging reviews might help. Ahem, I seem to be having trouble with my HTML tags. Could someone please help me out with it? Prepare for a lot of dialogue this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? Everyone knows a person posting fanfiction here at FFN doesn't own anything they're writing about. The story's mine, though. Don't take it. I have a rabid sister on standby.  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter Three  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
It was around noon by the time Ansem awoke from his slumber. His studies had kept him intrigued through the wee hours of the morning; he had fallen asleep just after eating a big breakfast. At this point, the servants and early-risers weren't too curious. Even after only three days, they had become accustomed to his newly acquired strange behavior.  
  
The castle master yawned once more, a loud, groaning yawn. Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone, lest his secret be discovered. But of course, a certain mistress of misfortune just happened to stumble across his silent prayer.  
  
At the end of the corridor, Ansem heard light, quick footsteps. Judging by their form - Ansem halted in his own pace - they were those of a child.  
  
Ansem did not duck into the shadows, although there were numerous (more than he recalled from the previous night). Instead, he squinted to see who was coming. The figure did not look familiar, and distance apart was not counted as a factor in his vision.  
  
She was, indeed, a child. Her amber locks, straight and drooping just past her ears, flew behind her. Apparently she was in a hurry, offering no concern as to where she was going. Due to this, Ansem intercepted her path, allowing her to plow into him.  
  
"Eek!" screeched the girl, watching this man tumble to the floor at the same time she herself did. "Whoa! I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I-" She stopped her swift apology to look closer at this man.  
  
"No, it's my fault," he assured her. Ansem waved a book before her eyes, the parcel containing the records from his experiments, indicating obvious reason for not paying attention. The girl glanced casually the book, not serving much of a care.  
  
"Sir, forgive me for asking, but have we met before?" She looked especially thoughtful and Ansem tucked his records away.  
  
"I don't believe so. Unless you've been through this hall," Ansem admonished gesturing toward a large framed painting conveniently just a few feet away. "One receives much recognition as master of the castle." He smiled warmly, standing and dusting off his coat.  
  
She leaped to her feet. "Master Ansem! Wow, it's you! I never thought I'd run into like this - no pun intended." She scratched the back of her head, blushing rather fiercely.  
  
Ansem raised his eyebrows, glancing at something on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. "By the by, what's your name?"  
  
"Um.Kairi," she said, noticing the item she had dropped. "Erm, that's."  
  
"Yours?" Ansem straightened up, jingling the small accessory. "Strange novelty. A flower with two faces." He turned it over and over. One side was blue, the other pink. "Here you go." Kairi blinked and let it fall into her fingers.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Ansem nodded and walked past her, whistling. What a nervous child, he thought. Hasty, though.  
  
"Wait!" Kairi ran up next to him, falling in step. "Do you think I could come with you?" Ansem's whistling came to an abrupt stop, and he coughed. He clutched the pocket where his notebook was concealed, as if she had grabbed at it. Ansem glanced composedly at the girl.  
  
"Well, Kairi," he said, taste-testing her name, "don't you - erm - have somewhere to be during the middle of the day?"  
  
Kairi frowned, gnawing on the tips of her fingers. "I-I suppose. But I, well, kind of." The child seemed genuinely distraught from Ansem's perspective. He thought for a moment, looked down at her.  
  
"Do you know where the library is?" he asked.  
  
Kairi nodded. "Off-limits, though, right?"  
  
Ansem shook his head. He leaned down closer to whisper in her ear. "Find Aerith - she'll let you inside." Kairi looked up at him in blissful shock.  
  
"Really? Y-you mean it?" She spun around, her hands clasped. Without thinking, Kairi wrapped her arms around Ansem's waist, triggering a sweatdrop from the castle master. "ThankyoumasterAnsemyouhavenoideahowhappythismakes-"  
  
"You're quite welcome, I'm sure!" chuckled Ansem. "Just make sure no one follows you." Kairi bobbed her head like a bird, leaned in a bow, took off down the hall. Ansem's smile faded as he watched after her. She stopped near the end and turned.  
  
"Um, Master Ansem? Do you suppose I could bring my grandmother along? She really likes books and stories. It's been a while since she's visited."  
  
Ansem waved a hand in mid-turn. "Absolutely, Kairi. You and your grandmother may visit any time you wish." Kairi's grin spread even further and she rounded the corner when finally she was out of sight. He sighed. Ansem had not seen a child in months. It seemed the younger population was growing thin.  
  
Sighing once more, he quickly headed to the place he had concealed his failed experiments: below the castle. On the way, he yawned at least twelve times.  
  
"The shadows that crawl beneath the castle... Are they the people who lost their hearts, or incarnations of darkness? Or something entirely beyond my imagination?  
  
"All my knowledge has provided no answer. One thing I am sure of is that they are entirely devoid of emotion. Perhaps further study will unlock the mysteries of the heart. Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples.  
  
"They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name.  
  
"Those who lack hearts... I will call them the Heartless." 


	4. Multiplication

Author's Note: *sigh* 'Tis a shame I can't get the HTML to work. Not to mention the title and "by." aren't separated by line breaks. Blast it all! Anyway, thanks go out to chibilinnet, Vix the Webmistress, and Alex Warlorn for reviewing the story so far. You guys are great!  
  
Short chapter on the way.  
  
Disclaimer: If you were looking for this, you have some web sites to visit. You know, the ones that say they actually own Kingdom Hearts? Other stuff too. So I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I said it! *sob*  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 4  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Kairi did not leave Ansem's mind, even as he tried to focus on the strange creatures before him. He kept thinking about the keychain she had carried; oddly, he felt a strange, magical aura about it. It was the same aura around Aerith, yet weaker. Or at least different. When he did manage to free the girl's presence from his thoughts, they were immediately commandeered by the creatures - the Heartless.  
  
Sadly, he laid two specimens before one of the Heartless: two birds, one alive, one dead. The Heartless's antennae twitched, and the living bird became quite like the second specimen. The Heartless appeared unsatisfied, however, raising two hungry, glowing eyes up at Ansem. The creature had already been threatened by a well-placed blizzaga spell, so it knew better than to make a second assault. Ansem looked at the form of the bird, slowly fading into non-existence. Would it become a Heartless.like the rest of them? The birds, the cats, even the humans.  
  
Yes, humans. Ansem never did escape his guilt. He knew it would benefit everyone in the long run. Mostly everyone at any rate. It wasn't like they were dead or anything.  
  
Ansem spent the rest of the day below the castle. No one knew where he was, not even Squall. Aerith, who had been seen inside the library with an unauthorized girl, flipping through various books, refused to answer any questions. She appeared rather dejected at any mention of the castle master as a matter of fact. It had become almost standard routine for the girl to stand up and shoo people away.  
  
The Heartless, realizing its entrée had doubled as desert, molded into the floor and receded into the shadows. Ansem sighed. He turned, but not before he caught a peculiar sight: from the empty place the living bird had been, a shadow faded into being and split into the three separate parts, all with the twitching antennae and yellow eyes of the first. All six twisted around to him.  
  
He took a bound for the lift activation mechanism and was quickly lifted into the sky, toward the castle. He watched the shadows frantically scratch at the smooth, wet walls of the underground cave. Ansem was assured in the thought they probably wouldn't make it to the castle any time soon.  
  
On his way to the Lift Stop, he scribbled down several notes on the multiplying of the Heartless. How astonishing, he thought. This will certainly grab Aerith's attention. Ansem pulled himself to his feet and tore off toward the library, only to find it empty.  
  
Except for an old woman.  
  
Curious, yet anxious, Ansem ignored the woman, raced up the staircase and exited on the second floor. He spent hours searching for Aerith, but to no avail. Ansem knew she must be avoiding him. He leaned against a statue of a lion's head in the Entrance Hall. All he heard was the refreshing sound of the small waterfall below.  
  
"How feeble," he said to himself, "these human emotions. The Heartless may just feed off of that weakness."  
  
"The Heartless appear in groups, and are multiplying rapidly. I've provided them both living and nonliving samples. They've responded only to the living. They seem to multiply after absorbing something from the living creatures. Their prey vanishes without a trace.  
  
"I believe the Heartless are taking hearts. They are born from those who've lost their hearts, and thrive on hearts seized from others. The hearts taken by the heartless become Heartless themselves.  
  
"Though I lack proof, I am confident in this hypothesis. I must also study their behavioral principles.  
  
"Though they lack emotions, they do seem to have some intelligence. How to communicate with them?  
  
"It's just occurred to me: Could they be the darkness in people's hearts?" 


	5. Her Grandmother's Story

Author's Note: Hello again. I was just on FFN, wondering which new .hack fanfiction I should start reading, when I realized I had a story of my own to work on. Besides, I'm waiting for updates on a few stories already. *Ahem* So, I opened my word processor to see where I could lead off for chapter 5, and I had a wonderful idea. Two already-documented segments - YES! Well, enjoy, readers. This will hopefully sound familiar if you paid enough attention to the very boring details. And please, don't mention any repetitive lines. I know, already, I know! PS. I'm still waiting for an e- mail about my HTML problems... PPS. Um.Slight Kairi bashing ahead.not to mention a long chapter methinks.  
  
Disclaimer: Heinz - America's favorite ketchup.  
  
The Real Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 5  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Ansem wandered the castle aimlessly for a long while, searching for answers that seemed far beyond his reach. He knew in turn that the night was his only friend while performing live-specimen research, lest he alert the inhabitants of further casualties that might ensue. Constantly he was reminded-  
  
-Darkness was truly his only companion.  
  
Evening slowly crawled over the horizon as Ansem grew restless. The people of Hollow Bastion didn't seem in any mood to sleep from Ansem's vantage- point. This was all wrong! What could be happening below the castle as the Heartless multiplied? The longer he left them on their own, the longer they had to find a means of escape. He seemed to recall watching them grow into larger, different creatures as well. What then?  
  
His only solace from the excited rush of the people was the vast library. He would just have to hope young Kairi hadn't dragged Aerith along yet again.  
  
Ansem's thoughts were thoroughly focused on the glossy floor as he passed through the masses. When have there ever been so many feet littering these halls? he pondered, glancing with narrowed eyes at every shadow's flicker. Or perhaps, there was suddenly less than he had remembered. Now he felt lost in maze. As if this wasn't bad enough.  
  
Ansem was violently jolted back to reality when he stumbled over a small figure. A very familiar figure, and a very familiar keychain. The two-faced flower glittered brightly in the dim lighting of the Entrance Hall, the very same glitter he remembered from his first encounter with the keepsake. Without thinking, Ansem bent to pick it up.  
  
"Evenin' Master Ansem," Kairi called over the crowd's hustle. Ansem dropped the keychain into her waiting palm. "Thanks."  
  
"Good evening, Kairi," Ansem said, an ever-so-slight hint of irritation fashioning his voice. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
Kairi was beaming, clutching close her small accessory. "The library, of course! My grandma's there and she promised to tell me a story."  
  
Ansem raised an eyebrow. "A story, eh? Of what sort if I might ask?" he queried, not in the least bit curious.  
  
Kairi's own brows contracted in thought. "I dunno, actually." Her expression changed - yet again - dramatically. "I guess I'll find out when I get there." Before Ansem thoughtlessly had the chance to say anything else, Kairi had disappeared through the many people, leaving him lost yet again.  
  
"Then I'll just have to find somewhere else to go," Ansem muttered dejectedly to himself. He continued walking, and never again stopped, not when he heard his name sung out above all other voices, not when he heard a boisterous, feminine giggle, not when a group of people blocked his path (his broad shoulders took care of that ever-so-common obstacle). He kept walking.  
  
Gradually, the crowd diminished. Ansem's spirits were lifted with the fresh air surrounding him. It's about time, he thought. I think I might almost prefer the Heartless' company, if I ever manage to get there. Ansem finally halted when he came to a door. This was obviously his destination. He donned a grin and pushed open the door - only to wear another frown.  
  
Ansem was in the library, the very place he was determined to avoid. Snarling under his breath, he hastily headed toward the staircase. If he was here, he was here for a reason.  
  
An elderly voice brought him to a steady stop. All his previous woes were blown gently out the darkening window. He stealthily tiptoed to the banister and glimpsed over its edge. He saw two people: Kairi and the old woman he recognized from the evening before. This, by any assumption, was Kairi's grandmother.  
  
Evidently, Kairi hadn't arrived too long before Ansem. They were still in discussion over a book Kairi was busy waving carelessly about. If Ansem hadn't missed his guess, she apparently had enjoyed the read. Sighing, Ansem looked around the bookshelf to his rear at the lonely desk. A single quill lie in wait, shadowed by a dying candle. If he was here, he was here for a reason.  
  
Ansem sat tiredly at the desk, plucked the documents he had been flipping through days ago from numerous drawers and began his work once more. He felt immersed for a while, almost enjoying his return to his studies. Yet, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes before the old woman's voice came back to him, often shattered by Kairi's excited ramblings. The tiny pieces were delicately replaced over and over again, spun into life by the soft voice. This was her story. This was his story.  
  
"Long ago, people lived in peace bathed with light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived.in the hearts of children."  
  
Ansem blinked awake. Without realizing, he had drifted to sleep, the story dancing in his dreams. What he saw was rather astonishing, yet strangely familiar.  
  
"With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other."  
  
"But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"  
  
Ansem straightened abruptly. Once again, he had fallen asleep. He had a smidgen of ink smeared along his cheekbone, which was swiftly brushed away. The library was dark. The candle had dwindled to a puddle of wax dripping onto the table. The only light provided was the crescent moon floating just outside the window. Ansem stuffed the documents into random drawers, paying no heed to tidiness. Once everything was less than neatly tucked away, Ansem left the library.  
  
The people had retired, giving Ansem free reign to secrecy. Fortunately enough for him, his eyes were accustomed enough to the darkness by now. For now, he didn't mind at all.  
  
Silently he prowled the corridors taking lift after lift until he was finally beneath the castle where the shadows seemed endless. They crawled along the walls, piling over each other in an attempt to climb toward their sleeping, unsuspecting prey. Ansem nudged a single Heartless onto the lift, activated it, and set it loose in the castle.  
  
"To study the Heartless behavior, I picked one out for observation. It wiggled its antennae and, as if sensing a target, headed deep into the castle.  
  
"In the deepest part of the castle, its antennae began vibrating, as if searching for something. Suddenly, a strange door appeared. I'd never known of its existence.  
  
"It had a large keyhole, but didn't seem to be locked. So I opened the door.  
  
"What I saw on the other side mystified me.  
  
"What was that powerful mass of energy? That night I observed a great meteor shower in the sky.  
  
"Could it be related to the door that I have opened?" 


	6. Portal to the Darkness

Author's Note: Ahh.I actually wrote an entire chapter in under an hour - methinks. I was so bored whilst in Colorado. (By a show of reviews, how many love skiing!?) Well, at least on the way.somewhere. So I wrote Chapter 6, the first in several chapters that was completely put into manuscript before any typing was done for it. So congratulate me, people, because I had fun writing it! Let's just hope it goes the same way for you readers.  
  
Disclaimer: Real. Real real. Realness. Real.  
  
The Real Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. As soon as Pocket- Bishonen.com opens back up, I'll own Sora, though. *smirk*  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 6  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Ansem didn't move. He sat in the large room that the small Heartless had led him to much earlier that morning. The place had a different look from the other parts of the castle - older, of course, but defined by industrial elements: enormous pipes, a broken machine on the right side of the room's main emphasis and wires crawling all around anything in their reach.  
  
The Door that had been opened "shut" itself immediately after Ansem stepped out. The core of energy had overwhelmed him, causing a high level of nausea and fatigue. He, in turn, had no choice but to leave.  
  
When he finally woke (after stumbling down the stairs leading to the Door, he had lost consciousness), the meteor shower had kept him awake, and most likely everyone else in the castle. Ansem waited until it appeared safe to step outside; at which point he ventured timidly, eyes skyward, outside the walls of the castle. The floors were littered with the small "meteors". Ansem glanced about, gathered four handfulls and retreated to the castle.  
  
The substance was a completely strange one to Hollow Bastion. At least, Ansem was sure he had never seen anything like it. The great controversy took him back to that strange room. The Heartless remained there, as close to the Door as the strange barrier would allow. Had any assumptions been made that night, the morning would prove them in the right place.  
  
So, here he was, paying full attention into boring a hole into the sample of the substance before him. The Heartless, although intent on breaking through the Door, watched Ansem almost curiously.  
  
Ansem finally twitched and fell over. From his position on the floor he extended a hand and pulled the block as close to his face as possible.  
  
"What. what the hell are you?" Ansem muttered. The Heartless spun around, charged - and was, for a second time, blasted with ice. Ansem sat up, watched Heartless dance around furiously, then smirked. "It serves you right, foolish creature."  
  
The Heartless glared through those yellow orbs, slowly crawled back to the Door.  
  
After hours of research on the small substances, Ansem finally tired of the practice and turned back to the Door. Something was odd about it aside from the general fact that it was there in the first place. It was closed, yet it remained open. But what kept him outside? Ansem would later learn that it was incomplete. in some way.  
  
Ansem stood fearlessly, his long coat brushing against the Heartless that somewhat reverently backed away. He narrowed his eyes. He stared the Door. Smoothly, Ansem murmured, "Show me the core."  
  
The Door seemed to radiate with returned defiance. Ansem reached forward. When he was less than a breath's width from touching the multicolored void -  
  
"Master Anthem!" shouted a muffled plethora of voices. "Master Anthem!"  
  
Ansem whipped around. His hand dropped to his side. "Well, this sounds vaguely important. Come." Ansem made his way down the stairs. The Heartless did not move for it did not realize an order had been issued. Then again, it wasn't like it mattered much. Ansem turned, eyes glittering with malice. The Heartless glared right back.  
  
Ansem gestured toward the exit. "You do not belong here. Find your senses, being." Whether it was hypnotism or something else entirely was highly debatable. Yet again, it didn't mattered. Before long, the Heartless was obediently following at Ansem's heels.  
  
"A massive core of energy lay beyond the door sought by the Heartless. It may be the ultimate goal of the Heartless. But what is that energy? I have devised a hypothesis, based upon my observations of the Heartless.  
  
"The Heartless feed on others' hearts, and they yearn for that energy core. That thing beyond the door must be a heart, too--the heart of this world. There is no proof, but, having felt that immense energy, I am certain. That was the heart of the world.  
  
"The Heartless are trying to take hearts not only from all living creatures, but from the planet itself. But what do they mean to do with the heart of the world?" 


	7. The Meteors

Author's Note: The horror! Writer's block. . .yet I managed to write chapter 1 of my .hack fic. Erm. . .anyway, thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far (I would list, but I don't feel like it). It's really supported me. ^.^ It's just a shame the story doesn't appeal to other people skimming through the KH list. *sob* Oh. . .uh. . .and if any questions come up, I usually end up answering them in my profile for some reason. I'll try answering them here from now on. Sorry, everyone. If the story gets boring during this chapter, I'm sorry for that too. Just don't hurt me.we're nearing the climax, ya know.  
  
Disclaimer: One time, Vanilla Coke made me hurl.  
  
The Real Disclaimer: It's true.  
  
Okay, *This* is the Real One: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This story is mine. The idea is not. Story, yes. Idea, no. Game, no. We clear?  
  
Since my HTML is being a bitch: 'Thoughts', *emphasis*  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 7  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
For a long while, the people of Hollow Bastion didn't seem to notice the rapid decline of the population. In fact, they still wouldn't admit that anything bad was happening. Many of the children would cry to their parents about spooky shadows infesting the corners of their rooms, which would result in the harsh resumption that there were no such things as "monsters". The children would placidly agree. For a time at least. Up until the shadows returned. Consequently enough, they seemed to grow larger with every doubt.  
  
Kairi didn't worry too much. She spent most of her time in the Library with her grandmother and she knew for a fact that that was the safest place she could be. The only thing that lingered on her mind for an extended period of time was Ansem. Lately he had been turning up less and less. Every time she offered her company, he would wave her off, insisting that he was busy. Each denial seemed more and more persistent. Kairi admitted he probably *was* busy, but it felt like he just didn't want to talk to her. Desperately she looked to Aerith for guidance, which did not prove to be the biggest help either.  
  
"You're not the only one, Kairi," Aerith had said, sadly gazing over the rail at Ansem as he hurried along through the Entrance Hall below. "We all feel as though he's ignoring us. It's almost as if he refuses to believe we exist anymore."  
  
Kairi watched Ansem as he passed through the doors. When he had escaped her sight she glanced up at Aerith questioningly. "That's a weird way of putting it. I don't think I quite understand, but thanks."  
  
Aerith shrugged and straightened. "It doesn't matter, really." Aerith pulled her long braid over her shoulder and stroked it aloofly. Kairi didn't try talking to her by then. Besides, she had already headed back for the Library.  
  
Silently, Kairi vowed she would get to the bottom of this - Somehow.  
  
Pushing open the door to the Library, Aerith was genuinely startled to find herself face-to-face with a spikey-haired man in his early twenties. Of course, that meant only one thing.  
  
"Oh, Cloud!" Aerith fumed, exasperated. "Don't sneak like that."  
  
The man raised his hands defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to. You know, you sure have a way of disappearing for a while. Where've you been?"  
  
"Me! What about you?" Aerith was right up in his face. "I can't believe you! Where exactly have *you* been for the past three weeks?"  
  
Cloud averted her gaze, looking off at nothing in particular. "Around. It's hard to say really. So, any luck with Ansem? I heard he's been acting kind of weird."  
  
Aerith glared at him. "Don't even remind me. Weird isn't even the word!" She shoved her way past him, heading over to the desk. Cloud followed, evidently curious. "I just don't get him sometimes. He's just too curious for his own good."  
  
Cloud frowned, staring at her for a while. "I won't ask, then. So where are Yuffie and Squall?"  
  
"Dinner. I wanted to join them, but Squall said he had something he wanted to talk to Yuffie about alone." Aerith smiled genuinely. "It's about time something happened between those two."  
  
"I wonder why I even brought it up." Cloud chuckled at Aerith's second glare, leaning against a bookcase. "But you know, now that I think about it, what did you mean you said Ansem was too curious?" Aerith wrinkled her brow, seemed about to speak when the doors were flung open. "Oh - hey, Master."  
  
Ansem glanced warily at Cloud. Then half-smiled. "What did you find?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just some weird black thing with an antennae. That wasn't what you were talking about, was it?" Cloud looked expectantly at Ansem for an answer. Ansem pursed his lips together, looking almost angry. Finally, he shook his head.  
  
"No. No, it was. . ." Ansem shot the shortest look at Aerith, just to make sure she didn't know anything. "It was something else, I'm afraid. But thank you nonetheless."  
  
Cloud nodded. "Sure thing, Master Anthem." He looked at Aerith, who was exchanging a conversation via the eyes with Ansem at that moment. "Want to go see what Yuffie and Squall are up to?"  
  
Aerith blinked and turned to Cloud. "Sure. Let's go."  
  
Ansem wasn't upset to see them leave. Quite the contrary, he felt it was about time he had the Library to himself. This probably wasn't the best place to be if he wanted to avoid company, but something kept him from going to the room with the Door. Sighing, Ansem slunk off to the desk where he could continue studying the "meteors".  
  
In the midst of his research, the desk acquired a pair of glowing yellow orbs, and the orbs acquired the Heartless that had been following Ansem since he set it loose in the castle. Without thinking, Ansem set it on ice and knocked it off the desk. The Heartless was soon free of its prison (again) and leapt back on the desk - the opposite side, that is.  
  
Ansem leered at the Heartless dangerously. "Somehow I can't help but think you've found a way to activate the lifts." Regarding this as little more than a nuisance, Ansem looked back down at the meteor. The Heartless squirmed about on the desk but did not leave. After a short while, Ansem removed his files from the desk's drawer and turned to a fresh page.  
  
"I am studying material from the meteors that rained down that fateful night. What a find! The material is foreign to our world. It is elastic to the touch, and when two pieces are combined, they bond easily.  
  
"None of the records even mention such a substance. Was it introduced to this world when I opened the door? I wonder how many other such materials drift through the atmosphere of this tiny world... I wish I could soar off and find out!  
  
"Could there be uncharted worlds up there? My curiosity never ceases to grow. But I should stop speaking of such unrealistic dreams. For now, there is no way to venture outside this world. My people and I are all but prisoners of this tiny place." 


	8. Recreation

Author's Note: Eek! 'S'been a while, ne? (That's three squiggly red lines - no wait four. . .) I think I may have messed with the system enough to figure out how I can do this without worrying about the three dots. W007! Anyway, I was reading up on Kingdom Hearts Final Mix to find that it sounds really awesome and I wish that Squaresoft wasn't so concerned about profits and of the like. *sigh* Sorry I didn't get to Chapter 8 earlier. I don't know what's been keeping me from the solace of writing.  
  
A special thanks goes out to my reviewers. Yes, again. I'm very grateful for all the encouragement. Miraculously enough, I haven't received a single flame. Not one! You guys are so nice. ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the sole property of Squaresoft and Disney Interactive. *whisper* Do you think I should steal the rights to it? Hee hee.  
  
'Thoughts', *emphasis*  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 8  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
The Heartless couldn't help but grow more and more curious. It was a great time for it, as well, as Ansem's back was conveniently turned. Anxiously, the Heartless reached for the nearest lever, only to be knocked cold by its oh-so-favorite Blizzaga spell.  
  
Ansem raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the Heartless (who was quickly defrosting). "I should think you would be learning from your mistakes," he scolded. Indeed, the Heartless had grown. No longer was it a mere shadow. Rarely did it ever remain below the castle where chaos consumed the first onlooker. It was obedient enough to stay out of sight, only hunting by explicit permission. It had acquired a more masculine look, loosing its legs completely in the metamorphosis. Now it floated, usually behind Ansem as though it were a bodyguard.  
  
The Heartless emerged from the melted ice. Its shoulders sagged in disappointment. A try is a try, though, it admitted.  
  
"There is no room for mishap," Ansem declared. His gaze went from the Heartless to the machine he had refined. When Ansem had cracked open a side, there was nothing discernible of its original purpose; just an extensive series of wires with an enormous, broken screen. The machine was large enough to fill a small room, however. As Ansem worked tirelessly, he was reminded constantly of the portal - the Door.  
  
Ansem brushed a stray strand of soft, white hair away. He delicately went over every configuration he had made and those he had left alone. Several altercations had been made to fit the machine's new intended reason. If all calculations were correct, it would eventually produce a Heartless.  
  
Ansem kept scribbling on parchment, scratching out most of it as he went along. When he finished, he made his way to the control panel.  
  
The Heartless looked up at Ansem expectantly. Ansem, however, waited to activate the machine. He seemed lost in thought, but nothing was comprehensible through those golden orbs. Unsure, the Heartless reached up, poked Ansem in the ribs. Ansem in turn blinked, wide-eyed. He looked down at the Heartless.  
  
"The machine?" Ansem nodded. "It should work. I only hope it does." He gazed up at the glowing screen. It looked almost like a portal itself, white clouds looming behind its face. Ansem felt almost lost gazing into the mysterious sky. Where did it lead? The world of the Heartless? The darkness they were spawned from? Nothing was for sure here. All he felt confident in was the pushing of a button.  
  
So, he did.  
  
The machine made several odd noises. Soon it chirped, sparked, puffed out columns of smoke. Ansem stepped back, unconsciously toward the Heartless. He watched in wide-eyed wonder as the device went through surge and surge of energy. At one point, it looked as though it would explode.  
  
Suddenly, the room went dark for a split second. The darkness pooled into one area, and from that spot, a Heartless was formed. Ansem stared in awe. The creature was fairly identical to the original shadows, with little difference.  
  
Ansem hastily shut the machine down when it began to hiss again. Eyeing the Heartless, he began the thorough examinations he had conducted weeks before at first sight of the shadows. Reaction of antennae, general movement - the works.  
  
Later he tried the machine again. Another Heartless was created. Every Heartless the machine made had similar characteristics, nothing much changing about them. They were still not quite the organic Heartless he remembered.  
  
The castle was dark as Ansem roamed the halls, his Heartless "bodyguard" following closely behind. He was simply worried that some of the Heartless may have escaped and were wreaking havoc upon his people. He had run into a few shadows prowling around. These were quickly disposed of. Ansem had plenty of specimens. Two or three made no difference.  
  
After checking every hall twice he made a sluggish retreat to the Library. Laying the results of his tests atop the desk, Ansem once more opened his records.  
  
"There is no doubt that the Heartless are deeply connected to the people's hearts. Further study may unravel both their motivations and the mysteries shrouding the heart. As a start, I have built a device that artificially creates Heartless.  
  
"By recreating the conditions that spawn the Heartless naturally, I should be able to produce them artificially. This device is the culmination of all my research thus far. The machine's test run successfully created a Heartless. This may be a step toward creating a heart from nothing.  
  
"The artificially and naturally created Heartless showed nearly identical traits. But the two types remain distinct for the purpose of the experiment. So, I will mark the ones that are created artificially." 


	9. The Missing Explanation

Author's Note: Oh my. This update took me a whole lot longer than I should approve of. Sorry, everyone! School crap really cuts into a person's life. And no, I wouldn't consider school part of a person's life. Anyway, I really don't have any questions to answer. I wanted to this time around, but the only question anyone asked was answered in my profile a while ago. It was a bad answer anyway. ;_; So.er.I'm not feeling too creative right now, so this chapter will probably be short and poopy. Then again, it probably would be whether I was in an artistic mood or not. ^.^() (Great self-bashing action!) Once again, do not mention repetitive-ness please.  
  
Disclaimer: *caught in the act of stealing the rights to Kingdom Hearts* Uh.It wasn't me. I swear I never took anything. So in that case, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
'Thoughts', *Emphasis* ( Although I'm trying my darndest to not use either, methinks.  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 9  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
"Have you seen Master Anthem?" Kairi inquired to a passerby.  
  
The woman turned. (Kairi flinched at the sight of all her makeup.) She pursed her lips and waved a hand. "No one's seen him for a couple days, kiddo. For all we know he could've high-tailed it outta here."  
  
Kairi frowned. "Where would he go?"  
  
The woman shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares?"  
  
Kairi met her eyes with a look of sheer menace. The woman narrowed her own, turned again and walked off. Kairi glared after her. What had changed in all these people? It wasn't right for them to blame all the disappearances on Anthem. He was no kidnapper; he certainly wasn't a murderer.  
  
Kairi repeatedly searched the Library's vicinity. She figured she'd find him there eventually. He seemed to keep something vital in that desk that only they knew about, although Ansem was assertive in the thought that the desk's contents were of his own knowing. Kairi didn't want to be a snoop so she never had looked at them.  
  
A peek wouldn't hurt, Kairi thought. Just a peek. Harmless, right?  
  
Aerith was in the same lonely situation. Maybe she was still "mad" at Ansem, or maybe she wanted to apologize. She didn't quite know. But for some reason, she wanted to see him. She waited a long time in the Library. If she grew hungry or thirsty (or was in need of a certain kind of break), she left of course. However, she was continually drawn to return, as though she was a love-stricken maiden awaiting her knight overseas.  
  
When Kairi kept popping in every so often, Aerith eventually decided to loosen her tongue. A brief conversation indicated Kairi knew something that both Aerith and Ansem did not. Unfortunately, she was a sharp child.  
  
Aerith's legs dangled over the banister. A book rested in her lap, a fresh- cut flower inside its pages. Nothing special. Aerith had pulled it from the wrong shelf, intending to put it back into its proper place. But something about it caught her attention. It wasn't the cover, it wasn't the title. Nothing particular about the book interested Aerith, but she never had put it back on the right shelf.  
  
The hours passed by (as did Kairi). The story slowly drew to a close. Aerith left the final chapter unread. Perhaps she would finish some other time. Nonetheless, she put it back where she'd found it, not remembering what she had originally planned to do with the tome in the first place.  
  
The Library was drenched in a blanket of dusky sunset, candles lighting the shelves here and there. Aerith wandered about aimlessly, turning the empty panels inside the pillars. When Kairi came through the door again, Aerith held out a hand to stop her.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Kairi stepped backward. Aerith looked a little too serious.  
  
"About what? I'm kind of busy."  
  
Aerith's brow furrowed in a glare, but only for a moment. "Do you know something? Are you hiding something for Ansem?"  
  
Kairi's jaw dropped in a shocked yet subtle gasp. "Why would I hide something for anyone?"  
  
"Because you're a child," Aerith burst. The moment her lips stopped moving she regretted what she had said. Aerith had no reason to say it, either. She had no thoughts of Kairi being ignorant or worthless. She wasn't a scapegoat or a place to hide secrets. What made Aerith so angry?  
  
Kairi stood in pained silence. The candles dwindled into the wax as eons seemed to pass between the two. Kairi choked, coughed. "You think I don't know any better? He doesn't know. If he knew he'd hate me." She looked down at her feet. "If he knew. . .He'd think I was a jerk."  
  
Aerith watched the same spot. Soon, Kairi's shoes were drenched in tears. Aerith refused to touch the girl. She felt there wasn't much she could do to comfort her.  
  
Kairi slightly rose her head. She gazed at Aerith through red eyes. Her cheeks were stained with the fruit of her fears. "I don't want him to hate me. He's my only friend now." Without another word, she left Aerith speechless.  
  
The sky was filled with stars that night. A gentle breeze blew upward from the Rising Falls in the distance. Ansem had laid his coat aside. For once he was enjoying himself. He supposed it was The Heartless having finally taken a hint and stayed where it wouldn't be a burden on its master.  
  
Ansem frowned tiredly. "Master? That's a funny way of putting it," he said to himself quietly. His chin rested on the back of his hand. He simply watched the stars, enjoying the wind as it cooled his bare chest and back. One star caught his eye. It was moving. This was nothing unusual, but it was also growing larger, almost as if it was heading toward the castle. Ansem chuckled at the thought. Even if it were a shooting star, it wouldn't even be there.  
  
Ansem closed his eyes, feeling his long, windswept silver hair tickle his back. He reluctantly opened his eyes to some impulse only to find the star was still growing. He stood up straight and thoroughly went over the possibilities in his mind. Another meteor shower? A flaming bird? There was no possible way it could be. . .  
  
"Simply astonishing! Today I had a guest from another world. He is a king, and his vessel is built of the material that composed the meteors. He called the pieces "gummi blocks." It seemed that my opening the door has opened a path to interworld travel.  
  
"We talked for countless hours, but one story in particular caught my interest: that of a key called the "Keyblade." The Keyblade is said to hold phenomenal power. One legend says its wielder saved the world, while another says that he wrought chaos and ruin upon it.  
  
"I must know what this Keyblade is. A key opens doors. It must be connected to the door I have opened." 


	10. Force of the World

Author's Note: Blah. . .Be happy I'm keeping my (empty) promise. The computer I usually use is occupied right now, so I'm forced to use Microsoft Word on an outdated Macintosh, not to mention it's so chock-full of useless crap it's a wonder I can even open a single browser at a time. Funny thing is, I have two open right now - I needed to find all the stuff I had saved elsewhere again. Oh what a cruel, cruel life. Moving right along to the point, I'd like to thank my desperate reviewers for sticking with me this far. It's been a long, troublesome road, and unfortunately a construction crew just came along to make some additions. Warning: Innuendo warning ahead.  
  
Disclaimer: If Kingdom Hearts were anything but a copyrighted production, I probably still wouldn't own it.  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 10  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Ansem was disappointed to see King Mickey's gummi ship fly off to join the stars far out of his reach. Their conversation had lasted long into the night and well into the morning after. Ansem's particular point of interest was this Keyblade. Ansem had speculated on the subject even after the king had blasted off to return to his world.  
  
Obviously, a blade was a weapon, at least in most cases. A key opens - and closes - locks. The Keyblade must be a weapon, a fantastical weapon used at the same time to operate locks. What was its purpose? Evidently, it not only opened simple doors, but even the mystical doors that every world possessed.  
  
The door that Hollow Bastion's castle hid.  
  
Ansem's Heartless guardian trailed enthusiastically behind him as he hurried to that room. The hidden room holding the very door keeping every secret the universe has ever known a mystery to Ansem's anxious eyes. Finally he met the door, the portal. Its surface seemed to move more than it ever had before. Was it open? Had it finally open for him?  
  
That power he had felt before now stood before him. Before he touched it, the portal's force brutally caressed his soul, beckoned him to enter. Ansem crept closer, slow as possible, for fear the portal would close, like a bird fluttering away before one could touch its soft feathers.  
  
The guardian almost drank in the portal's energy. There would never be enough for the lost soul. It could consume a thousand hearts and never be satisfied. Even it realized the universe, in all its deepest majesty, was horrible and pricey to take advantage of.  
  
In the meantime Ansem was reminiscing his first experience with the portal. So close and the door had mocked him, slamming shut before he had the chance to breathe upon it. Yet now it remained open, welcoming him with the force of a world's open arms. The whole world. This was its heart.  
  
Ansem closed his eyes. Finally, he would learn what kept the planet thriving. All his research had brought him here. Would it be enough? Everything he had learned: the heart of the world, the key, the fuel of the core's very existence. . .  
  
His arms involuntarily spread open, accepting any blow the core, the heart of the world was prepared to offer him.  
  
"Just as people have hearts, so do worlds. The same can be said of stars in the night sky. And deep within each world lies a door to its heart. The Heartless desire those hearts. Born out of darkness in people's hearts, they seek to return to a greater heart. Yes that's it. The Heartless come from people's hearts, as does the darkness.  
  
"Is the core of the world's heart the world of the Heartless? I will pursue the answer there and become all knowing. My path is set. I shall seek out the wielder of the Keyblade, and the princesses.  
  
"My body is too frail for such a journey, but I most do this.  
  
"I will cast it off and plunge into the depths of darkness." 


	11. Force of the World Part II

Author's Note: It's late and I should be in bed. I have a performance tomorrow. Well, I said I was going to answer some of your questions, and answer I shall. After that I'll leave this for tomorrow.  
  
To Victorious Light: I'm afraid I'm not going too far into the debate of Keyblade masters. The story won't last long enough for that. Gomen!  
  
To Shinji Ikari: Yes! Your wish has come true. I'm writing as many chapters as there are reports (including a short bonus I hope to add at the end). As for Maleficent, I guess I didn't know enough about KHFM to realize she made an attack. Did she? If she did, this is here-on-out an AU. Wee! Thanks for the compliment, and as for writing the reports. . .Not everything needs documenting, you know. -.^  
  
To Lulu: Yikes! Sorry, tryin' not to. I swore I wouldn't go to bed 'till this chapter was finished. I hope you feel special. X)  
  
To all my reviewers: I can't truly express my gratitude. Thanks for saving me the trouble of flames, everyone. But then again, this must be one of those super-otaku stories if you know what I mean.  
  
'Thoughts', *Emphasis*  
  
Disclaimer: Life sucks when you don't own Kingdom Hearts! It just does!  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 11 (10.5)  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Kairi dropped to her knees, leaning against the banister. Her forehead was dripping with sweat, her breath coming in short gasps. Slowly she pulled herself high enough to look over the edge of the balcony. No one was in the Entrance Hall; not a single person. Kairi let loose a small sob. 'I'll never find Ansem at this rate,' she thought. She was so exhausted she even panted in her mind. She slipped down to the floor again. The moment she caught her breath she was off running again.  
  
The last place she wanted to look was the Library. Kairi hadn't been there since her talk with Aerith. It was the only place she figured he might be, so eventually she forced herself to go. It was empty and silent with the exception of her hyperventilation. She looked around. If Ansem was here, he certainly wasn't hiding. Kairi's shoulders dropped dejectedly. Hanging her head, she began up the stairs to the second exit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright flash from the window.  
  
Kairi turned to look through the glass at the night sky. She followed a shooting star until it was out of view. Then another fell, and another. It was as if the whole sky were falling! Kairi took a few steps backward, only to be knocked down by a huge rumble. She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. A gush of water exploded from one of the pipes near the center. Dust and debris fell on top of her. Kairi stood and brushed some of it away. With a glance at the window Kairi headed to the Lift Stop.  
  
~  
  
Ansem felt as though he was dreaming. He couldn't tell where he was, which way was up or down, or what he was walking on. It was a mystery to him if he was walking at all. He blinked rapidly several times, trying to clear his vision, which only proved to worsen it. He kept moving, uncertain where he was going. He turned his head to see what looked like an enormous keyhole in the same shape as the door. Now he knew his objective.  
  
He glided forward, eyes unwavering from the keyhole. His feet touched down gently on the strange material that surrounded him. Ansem stared for what seemed an eternity at the keyhole. His hand trembled in anticipation as he reached for it. His breath caught in his throat, but he didn't notice. All that mattered was the keyhole now.  
  
Suddenly he heard his name being called. It was distant, yet it sounded like its source was standing next to him. Then he remembered: the girl - Kairi. He recalled his promise to her, realizing she had become attached to him. Sooner or later she would have found him, and she had. . .at the worst possible moment. Ansem felt the world around him collapse. He was thrown from the keyhole, to his excruciating alarm. The only place left to go was back through the Portal.  
  
When he stumbled out through the Portal, the first thing he saw was blackness. Ansem felt soft hair beneath his fingers, which meant he was clutching his own head for some reason. He finally realized and fell to the ground in pain. His body hurt all over.  
  
"Master Anthem!" Kairi screeched. She ran up the rest of the stairs and kneeled next to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Master Anthem, what's wrong?" Ansem shuddered, relaxed at her touch. The pain was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry outline of Kairi.  
  
Kairi smiled slightly. "Master Anthem," she whispered. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ansem remained motionless. He couldn't think straight. He could no longer feel Kairi's hand on his shoulder. All he could remember was the king and his explanation of the Princesses of Heart. Ansem took a deep breath. "Princesses," he breathed.  
  
Sitting forward, Kairi said, "What? Princesses?" She shook her head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ansem's eyes opened wide. He sat up, all feeling returning to him. Finally he remembered. "Kairi. . ." He looked at her, his eyes flashing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried," Kairi replied, the proof in her voice. Their eyes met for the first time in what could have been years if either one had kept track. Ansem saw himself reflected in hers; he felt as though part of him were being tested in that strange world. He needed every part of himself to survive this trial. He vowed he would find that world some day.  
  
Kairi blinked. "Ansem, something is wrong outside. The stars are falling like rain!" The room was windowless, to the girl's dismay. Ansem showed no skepticism. He took her hand, left something in her palm when he let go. The flower keychain she had dropped unawares now rested where Ansem's hand had been a moment before. Kairi stared at Ansem, bewildered.  
  
"Go," Ansem told her. "Find the truth in the darkness. . .as I will." At that point he stood, leaving Kairi little more than a senseless child. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small creature with glowing yellow eyes. It looked hungrily at her, provoking a shrill, yet silent scream.  
  
Ansem's own golden eyes turned to the Heartless. The look was indescribable, but whatever it was it sent the Heartless cowering back to the shadows. Ansem's expression softened. "Please, Kairi. I promise I'll find you again. Never let that keepsake out of your sight."  
  
"Where will I go?" whimpered Kairi, so shaken and afraid she was like paper at Ansem's somber push. "How will I get back home?"  
  
Ansem's eyes were hidden in loose hair. He and Kairi stood before the Portal, a mere silhouette against the conflicting light and darkness. Ansem tightened his grip on Kairi's shoulder but did not move otherwise. "I do not know." Then he looked at her. His eyes were flat, void of anything resembling human emotion.  
  
"Ansem. . ."  
  
Ansem gave one final push, sending Kairi into the abyss of swirling nothingness. "Find the Keyblade, Kairi. Return home safely."  
  
"In opening the door that stores a world's hearts, the wall around that world is broken down. We see this as a shooting star. Through this, I have been able to understand the reason why the material known as Gummi Blocks has the ability to allow travel to other worlds.  
  
"The cause of a world's wall collapsing is the appearance of the Heartless, but finding a world's door takes time. And robbing a world of its heart is a similar case.  
  
"If the door has been closed by the key known as the Keyblade, you probably cannot reach that world's heart again. Before the one with the Keyblade appears in this world, I must take measures to do something.  
  
"Supposing that there is a close relationship between the Princesses and the Keyblade, it seems likely that they will resonate with each other. . .  
  
"I have chosen one special girl. I do not know if she possesses a power like that of the Princesses. But, there is a chance, and this is an experiment. She may lead me to the place where the one holding the key is. . .  
  
"I shall send her off to the ocean of other worlds." 


	12. The Final Door

Author's Note: Phew.Even a miserable birthday isn't going to stop me from detailing the despondent travails of our beloved Ansem. Before I get started, I'd like to follow last chapter's drill and answer some reviews. Not a whole lot, since last chapter's word count was due probably in part to that. *nervous laughter*  
  
To everyone who thinks Ansem is a jerk: Just providing a little more depth to his being a villain. I don't think he appeared enough in the actual game for anyone to hate him that much. In fact, I'll bet people hated Captain Hook more than Ansem just because he moved too much.  
  
To Ari Powwel: Heh, I was wondering when someone would ask. Thanks! I call him Ansem during the narration and Anthem (which is his Japanese name) whenever someone is directly referring to him. Frankly, it doesn't really matter, but I just did it to annoy people. If you're curious enough to care, Ansem and Anthem are pronounced almost the same way, seeing as how in Japan Anthem would be pronounced "Anshem". Interesting, ne?  
  
To Shinji Ikari: Thanks again. What would I do without people like you, always lending me a hand? I do remember all the Maleficent chatter now. And by the way, I was only joking about it being an AU.  
  
To Victorious Light: So do I! *chortle*  
  
Thanks again, reviewers! 'Thoughts', *Emphasis*  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 12  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
The Heartless sailed along, carrying a lifeless, glowing figure in its strong arms. Space and stars, many of them blinking and falling out of the sky, surrounded it. The star it was moving away from still remained; the shadows there had yet to be unleashed upon its world.  
  
The glowing figure stirred and attempted to sit up. The Heartless untangled its claws from Ansem's silver hair, strolling a short ways backward. In the meantime, Ansem took in his surroundings. After many minutes of studying the many shooting stars that, in a defiant manner, seemed to hold on to life as though any reluctant human would do, he looked directly at the Heartless. "Where are we?" he whispered, his voice weak and unfamiliar.  
  
The Heartless did not respond. Instead, it turned to face the world they had left: Hallow Bastion.  
  
Ansem's eyes gleamed, disbelieving. After casting his body off, transcending to an existence of only the heart, somehow he had retained characteristics no Heartless had ever shown signs of. He remembered who he was, he remembered every moment of his life on Hallow Bastion (excluding the times he had entered the Portal). His spirit reflected Ansem before he'd made his bold leap. In fact, he was still wearing his long coat. He eyed his Heartless companion, who had its eyes set on the nearest star. It looked hungry.  
  
Ansem still remembered wrapping the Heartless in magically bonded white tape in an attempt to keep it from attacking his people. Though the Heartless had torn the tape to tattered ribbons, its action was simply out of irritation, and the only "unauthorized prowling" of the halls at night was done by stray shadows. Bits of the ribbons still remained on the Heartless, including a forbidding cross over the lower portion of its face.  
  
Ansem pulled his knees to his chest He felt lost in this sea of unfamiliar stars. 'What was I thinking?' he thought miserably. 'The quest for answers is hopeless.' The Heartless's arm passed in front of Ansem's line of vision, encouraging him to follow down a pointing, clawed finger. Immediately a blinking star caught his attention. It was much brighter than all the others. Simply scrutinizing the star made Ansem feel refreshed; the feeling was almost familiar. . .  
  
~  
  
The castle's master roamed the empty halls of Hallow Bastion. Had there been anyone left in the world, they would not have noticed, for the king no longer remained visible to the human eye. A new identity was needed to pass between worlds. In creating a stronger identity, he would be able to locate the final door - the ultimate darkness, the ultimate light.  
  
Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"I have transcended to an existence of only the heart. I should have come back as a Heartless, but there is no sign of such a transformation.  
  
"My body has surely perished. However, I am different from the other Heartless, keeping the memories of before, and I have not taken on the form of a Heartless. It is clear that there are still many things to be studied.  
  
"In order to cross over to the dark side, which is not this world, you must go beyond the door of Kingdom Hearts, the place connected to the world's heart.  
  
"The innermost part connected to the world's heart, the place connecting to the world of darkness. (I will record the details in another report...)  
  
"There are still so many unknown worlds.  
  
"The present world. The world of darkness. The world of light.  
  
"And, the world in-between.  
  
"Where does the true paradise lie, I wonder?" 


	13. Evacuation

Author's Note: I started on this chapter probably a little too early, so I'm not entirely sure what to say. I finished it way too early, I know that. So actually, I had to wait to upload it. The reason was I need more feedback than I know. o_o  
  
Anthem's Report: Chapter 13  
  
By Deus Magi  
  
Cloud glanced at Squall as they charged through the squirming walls of Heartless. Neither of them had fought anything quite like these monsters. After reading a certain file, however, they knew exactly what to expect. Cloud's enormous Buster sword cut through several rows of the shadows at one time, while his comrade's situation was hardly unlike his own. Soon the shadows disappeared and the room was silent once again.  
  
Squall straightened at looked at Cloud. "You don't suppose he's responsible for this, do you?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat. Cloud shook his head, causing his already tousled spiky blonde hair to fall into further disarray.  
  
"I don't know," he replied warily. "He obviously knew way more than he wanted us to find out." Cloud tightened the clasp of his tattered cape. He had barely had time to remove it after returning to the castle when the Heartless swarmed up from their hiding place - their prison. Now it remained less than a torn rag, but he had always been reluctant to part with it during any adventure for some reason.  
  
The two swordsmen shouldered their blades. With a meaningful glance, they agreed the best thing to do right now was find Yuffie and Aerith. With any luck they had managed to shepherd the rest of Hallow Bastion's citizens into the makeshift gummi ships. The castle's engineers had been working on them ever since King Mickey's visit. There was no shortage of materials, either, as the meteor showers, when they occurred, had been fruitful as a spring rain.  
  
Aerith and Yuffie met them at the Lift Stop. Both were exhausted from battle, more so than Cloud and Squall. Aerith's expression remained the same, somber visage she had since her last encounter with Ansem. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Cloud murmured. He brushed his hair from his face. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be cool."  
  
Aerith looked up at him. Had her eyes not been drained of tears, they would have been filled at this point. She took a deep breath, looked back down to the floor. Where once she had seen a gleeful reflection, now only a sorrowful blur remained.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't stop thinking about what he said to me. He showed so little care for his own people." Aerith shook her head, drawing away from him. "At least they're safe from these monsters. . ."  
  
A blast of green fire shot through the door. All four turned simultaneously to see the cause of this nightmare. A woman in green-tinted black robes stepped through the flames, an ugly crow on her shoulder. She was noticeably thin even through her robe. Her staff, a wooden rod with a crystal on the top, seemed to be the source of the flames. She was flanked by two enormous Heartless carrying shields that had beastly, living faces.  
  
"What does it matter if everyone but you escapes?" the woman said, her voice gentle yet wretched beyond comparison. "Such bold actions as yours only lead to a painful end."  
  
Yuffie swiped the air with her fist indignantly. "What do you care, you old hag!" she cried. "Whaddya want with Hallow Bastion, anyways?"  
  
The woman's devilish smile only widened. "It's not this pathetic world I want. There's something here I wish to find. Something that will lead me to ultimate power - the true darkness!" She gracefully waved her free hand. "But such matters do not concern fools such as you. Heartless - destroy them!"  
  
~  
  
A resounding click of heels echoed through the chapel as the woman made her way to the front of the room. There stood a red-clad figure, his face obscured by the darkness of his hood. The woman stopped before him.  
  
"No one remains on this shell of a world. All that remains is to locate the seven Princesses of Heart and the Keyblade," she informed him. "With all seven hearts together, the door will reopen. . ." The woman stroked the crow's head lovingly, a pleased smile on her lips. "Then Kingdom Hearts will be ours."  
  
The figure did not move. "Tell me," he said, in a deep voice. "What am I to call you?"  
  
The woman smiled. "My name is Maleficent."  
  
"When the heart casts off the flesh, where does the body go?  
  
"Heart and soul are separate, and the spirit remains in the body. But can we assume that the leftover body and soul perish?  
  
"Certainly when the heart changes into a Heartless the body disappears.  
  
"However, that is only this world's story; in another world, mightn't they change forms like the Heartless and exist there?  
  
"If we take that to be the case, there must be a you other than yourself existing somewhere.  
  
"An existence neither of darkness nor of light. An in-between existence. Cast off by the heart, a mere shell, one who begrudges both the darkness and the light.  
  
"This mystery cannot be easily resolved. The relationship between the heart and the flesh is a complex one.  
  
"But since we exist here, they cannot be termed as existent.  
  
"Therefore I shall call them...  
  
"'The non-existent ones.'" 


	14. Bonus Chapter: The Encounter

Author's Note: This is it. The bonus I promised you all. Enjoy its short goodness while it lasts. Bwahaha! Some things were changed, just because it seems odd for Riku to be calling the raft. . .whatever he called it. I might fix it sometime. Don't count on it.  
  
~  
  
"If I win," Sora said, eyeing the familiar race course below his auburn bangs, "I get to be captain. And if you win-"  
  
"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Riku interrupted confidently.  
  
Sora blinked confusedly. Share the paopu with Kairi? The legend was all too familiar with him: "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora had never been one to believe in stuff like that. But ever since his dream the day before, he wasn't so sure everything was as "normal" as he had once thought.  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked at his friend, baffled.  
  
"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Riku glanced at Sora to confirm the bet.  
  
Sora shook his head. "Wha. . . Wait a minute-"  
  
Kairi lifted her hand. She had volunteered to start them off earlier and now stood on a low cliff to their left. "Okay, on my count," she called with a smile, unaware of the bargain.  
  
The race ended with Sora stumbling across the finish line just after his friend. "I'm naming the raft," said Riku, turning his back to Sora. The younger boy glared at him. Later Kairi had him gathering provisions for the trip the three of them were planning on going. How Riku planned on visiting other worlds in a raft was something beyond Sora, so he decided to go along with the idea. The raft had been finished the previous day - the same day he had fallen asleep on the beach and had that bizarre dream.  
  
All that was left was the last of the three mushrooms. The first two had been difficult enough, seeing as how he didn't go looking for fungus on a regular basis. The only place he had yet to look was the secret cave.  
  
He had been so young the last time he'd been there. The entrance was so full of brush Sora had a hard time crawling through. The only light available filtered through a hole in the roof of the room he was making his way to through the narrow, winding path. The first thing he saw as the path widened into the secret cave was the collection of chalk drawings on the many stones. One image in particular - two, in fact - caught his eye. He was so attentive, he hardly gave the strange wooden door any thought.  
  
Sora remembered these drawings: one of him and one of Kairi. They had both drawn a picture of each other, and Kairi had proved she was much better with a pencil - or a rock in this case. Sora sat in front of the stone on which the pictures were etched. He grabbed a rock and started making a modification to Kairi's picture of him.  
  
He leaned back slightly to view his addition; a hand extended from Sora to Kairi, holding a star. . .  
  
. . .A paopu fruit.  
  
Sora smiled. His expression turned to shock when he heard a rustling sound and turned to find a red-robed man standing behind him.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" demanded Sora, jumping to his feet.  
  
"I've come to see the door to this world," said the man. "This world has been connected." 


End file.
